Du passé au futur
by Atlantea
Summary: L'Histoire de ce qui ont fait ce monde. 1:Les Temps Anciens 'en pause'
1. 1 Les Temps Anciens

**Du passé au futur**

_Cette histoire retrace la vie de ce qui ont fait du monde ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…_

_Qu'ils soient mortels ou immortels…_

_Qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorcier…_

_Tout commença dans les temps anciens…_

_Tout commença alors que l'humanité était encore jeune…_

_Tout commença avec quatre jeunes filles…_

_Leurs pouvoirs…_

… _leurs sentiments…_

… _et leurs protégés…_

… _ont ouvert la voix à ce monde…_

§

§§§

§

_**Ab uno disce omnes**_

§

§§§

§

_**Voici l'Histoire des Temps Anciens.**_


	2. 1,1 Gryffondor, princesse d'Egypte

**Du passé au futur**

**1. Les Temps Anciens**

**1.1. Gryffondor, princesse d'Egypte.**

Le soleil se couchait dans une cascade de tons dorés et rougeoyant sur la belle ville de Memphis… Au balcon du palais royal plusieurs personnes regardaient l'astre de Râ décliner sans vraiment voir la beauté de cette scène.

Pharaon était inquiet. Autour de lui de nombreux prêtres et érudits prédisaient telle ou telle chose. Mais le souverain ne les écoutait pas… Ce n'était certes pas son premier enfant qui était sur le point de naître mais le premier que lui donnait la Grande Epouse Royale… Ce crépuscule était d'ailleurs pour le moins désappointant… Il était coutume de savoir, aux couleurs du soleil, le destin de l'enfant à naître mais trop de couleurs contradictoires se mêlaient dans le ciel du soir pour pouvoir prédire quoique ce soit…

Soudain un son s'éleva faisant s'envoler les oiseaux nichés dans les grands arbres des jardins royaux.

_« Ce ne sont pas les trompettes de bronze_,_ »_ pensa Pharaon qui s'attendait au son de ces instruments, _c'est une fille…_

Une fille ? Personne parmi les nobles présents autour du roi de l'Egypte n'arrivait à le croire… comment cela était-il possible ? Tous les oracles et présages avaient pourtant été clairs, la Pythie de Delphes elle-même, reconnue dans tout le monde, avait assuré que l'enfant que portait la reine serait l'être le Plus Puissant… Comment cela pouvait-il être une fille ? Etait-ce là la raison de ce si curieux ciel ?

Oubliant ces considérations Pharaon se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de son épouse que les médecins s'apprêtaient de quitter.

-L'enfant va bien, assura l'un d'eux à son monarque, je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi vigoureux ni aussi beau… toutes mes félicitations mon Pharaon…

Sur ce il se retira suivit de ses collèges. Le roi entra. Sa femme tenait l'enfant dans ses bras et Tahoser, la dame de chambre de la reine regardait la scène avec attendrissement. Il s'arrêta pour lui aussi contempler cet ensemble… Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ténet il avait perdu ses habitudes de nobles et avait complètement oublié les concubines… Il aimait cette femme de toute son âme, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il fallait dire que la reine avait des atouts. Ses grands yeux noir, sa chevelure ébène, ses traits fins, sa peau bronzée et son corps parfait en faisait une femme plus que désirable mais c'était sa gentillesse et sa douceur qui avaient conquis le cœur de souverain d'Egypte.

Il s'approcha, Ténet lui sourit et lui tendit sa fille qu'il prit avec soin. Les médecins avaient raison, ce bébé était d'une beauté rare, le roi pria intérieurement Hathor que cela reste ainsi mais ce ne fut pas ça qui l'interloqua… La petite fille regardait son père de ses grands yeux dorés… Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur or dans laquelle, pendant une seconde Pharaon crut voir danser des flammes.

_« Sans doutes ai-je rêvé_, _» _pensa-t-il alors que l'enfant s'endormait.

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-il avec douceur à sa femme en lui remettant le bébé dans les yeux.

-Gryffondor, sourit la reine d'Egypte en fixant le petit être à qui elle venait de donner la vie. Elle s'appellera Gryffondor et sera la plus belle des princesses d'Egypte.

§§§

Cinq années passèrent durant lesquelles la petite Gryffondor grandit gagnant de jours en jours plus de beauté… A cinq ans elle était aussi très avancée pour son âge, raisonnant intelligemment et surpassant souvent ses sœurs aînées. This, la doyenne de ses demi-sœurs, de six ans sont aînée ne supportait pas que la fillette la surpasse en beauté et en esprit.

Ce jour là elles étaient toutes les deux avec leurs mères respectives dans les jardins près d'un bassin où plusieurs de leurs sœurs (elles en avaient six au total) se baignait. This savait pertinemment que sa cadette avait peur de l'eau. Et oui, la jeune Gryffondor avait une peur panique de l'eau depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le bassin à l'âge de trois ans et avait failli se noyer. Par chance un garde était passé par là et l'avait sauver in extremis. Mais elle ne s'était jamais remise du traumatisme… Tout cela This le savait et elle y vit un moyen de se venger.

Gryffondor était près du basin en train de parler avec sa sœur Ninésis qui avait trois ans de plus qu'elle et était la plus jeune de ses demi-sœurs. Les deux fillettes s'adoraient et pour cause : elle avait été élevée par la même personne, Ténet. La mère de Ninésis était morte dans les langes et Ténet était devenu Grande Epouse quelques mois plus tard prenant l'orpheline sous son aile.

This s'approcha de ses deux sœurs qui riait et soudain poussa violemment Gryffondor en avant. La princesse aux yeux d'or atterrit directement dans le bassin sous les yeux horrifiés de sa mère et de son père. En effet Pharaon venait d'arriver dans les jardins pour voir Ténet enceinte de six mois. La jeune femme s'était levée, prête à venir en aide à sa fille lorsqu'un phénomène surprenant se produisit. Les autres filles se mirent à crier et durent sortir de l'eau.

-L'eau, souffla Lysis de cinq ans plus âgée que Gryffondor, elle est brûlante, il faut que Gryffondor sorte de là !

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, souffla Ninésis en montrant le bassin du doigt.

L'eau s'était entièrement évaporée et au centre se tenait la jeune princesse debout. Ses yeux d'habitude si dorés étaient maintenant carmin et ses mains semblaient brûler sans pour autant se consumer…

-Elle maîtrise le feu, murmura Ténet.

A partir de ce jour il fut clair pour tout que la Pythie avait vu juste… Et bientôt pour toute l'Egypte il fut clair que Gryffondor n'était pas seulement la plus belle des princesses mais aussi une déesse…

§§§

Imaginez que vous avez quinze ans et que vous vivez recluse dans le palais royal de Memphis…

Imaginez que la plus âgée de vos sœurs vous hais pour une raison non identifier et que vous êtes surdouée…

Imaginez que vous avez des pouvoirs et que tout le monde vous prend pour une déesse…

Imaginez enfin que vous avez pour rêve de connaître le monde…

Alors peut-être aurez vous une petite idée des raisons qui avaient poussées Gryffondor à sortir du palais en cachette pour partir… Où ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et elle s'en fichait. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée…

Elle avait acquis le pouvoir de se transformer en animal. Un animal particulièrement étrange d'ailleurs… C'était une grande jument à la robe immaculée arborant une superbe corne d'ivoire sur le chanfrein. Une licorne… Personne n'avait jamais dit à la jeune fille que cet animal s'appelait ainsi mais elle le savait. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle savait sans l'avoir apprit… Peut-être sa sœur avait-elle raison, peut-être était-elle un monstre… Elle n'était pas une déesse, elle ne voulait pas l'être… Alors qu'était-elle ?

Pour le moment la magicienne ne s'encombrait pas de ses considérations et galopait librement faisant voler le sable du désert. Elle se sentait libre comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Une liberté à laquelle elle avait toujours aspirée.

Elle ne changea de forme qu'une fois arrivée dans une ville. Elle avait au préalable lancé un sortilège rendant ses si beaux yeux dorés d'une couleur ébène courante dans cette partie de son pays. Car c'était bien son pays, son père l'avait officiellement déclarée héritière du trône d'Isis malgré la présence de son frère cadet, seul fils de Pharaon né peu de temps après que Gryffondor soit devenue pour tous une déesse. Ténet était d'ailleurs morte en enfantant créant un vide irremplaçable dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Peut-être sa mère se serait-elle rebellée en voyant qu'elle était ainsi enfermée nuit et jour dans des temples ou dans le palais ? Beaucoup de question de ce genre hantait la princesse. Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, elles avaient les mêmes traits… Par contre elle avait hérité des cheveux châtain et légèrement indisciplinés de son père, sa magie lui permettait de les rendre raides ou ondulés selon son humeur du jour. Quand à ses yeux doré, que dire ? Nul ne savait d'où ils pouvaient venir… des dieux pensaient certains.

Loin de ses considérations Gryffondor marchait dans une grande avenue-marché en regardant amusée les hommes et les femmes marchander ceci et cela.

-Hé mam'selle ! l'interpella un homme en lui tendant des tissus. Les plus beaux tissus d'orient pour la plus belle des égyptiennes.

-Merci du compliment, fit la jeune fille alors qu'un sourire charmant fendait son visage, une autre fois peut-être.

Elle continua de marcher laissant la bonne humeur générale la gagner petit à petit. Cette ville lui semblait en apparence si paisible… Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce mauvais pressentiment ? Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air… Ces gens avaient peur. Mais de quoi ?

Gryffondor se figea soudain en voyant une boutique d'animaux exotiques.

« _Un phénix, comment est-ce possible ? »_

Elle s'approcha de l'oiseau.

-'tention mam'selle, la prévint le marchant, c't oiseau là 'l'est dangereux.

La princesse sourit, le phénix était certes un oiseau dangereux sous plusieurs angles, il avait une grande force et un pouvoir sur le feu incontestable. Seulement elle était la maîtresse du feu en aucun cas un animal dépendant de son élément ne pouvait être une menace pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle le caressa et que le phénix laissa échapper un trémolo apaisant, la jeune fille crut que la mâchoire du commerçant allait se décrocher.

-Hé ben mam'selle, vous d'vez êt'e vach'ment bonne pour qu'l'oiseau vous laisse l'toucher !

-Il est superbe, affirma Gryffondor.

-Pr'nez le ! D'toute façon j'peux pas l'vendre ! Une si j'li fille doit êt'e protégée !

La magicienne se sentit soudain gênée, elle ne pouvait pas le prendre ainsi… a moins que… Elle tira une des amulettes qu'elle avait de sa poche et la tendit au marchant.

-Prenez ceci en échange, déclara-t-elle.

-Mam'selle, souffla l'homme trop surpris pour vraiment pouvoir raisonné, c't'oiseau vaut pas autant !

-J'insiste ! Tenez.

Elle lui mit le bijou dans la main et invita le phénix à se mettre sur son épaule. Avant de s'éloigner elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir le commerçant absorbé dans la contemplation du pendentif qu'elle lui avait donné. Il s'agissait d'un des nombreux bijoux qui lui avaient été offerts par les prêtres de divers dieux pour la protéger de diverses choses. Elle devait admettre n'avoir aucune difficulté à s'en séparer, elle ne les avait jamais aimé mais ils avaient une énorme valeur, ce qui expliqué la réaction du vendeur.

Gryffondor sortit enfin du marché quelques heures plus tard et s'engagea dans de petites ruelles de la ville.

-Bon, et toi, comment vais-je t'appeler ? murmura-t-elle en caressant l'animal sur son épaule.

Le phénix laissa échapper une note qui vibra aux oreilles de sa jeune maîtresse.

-Vraiment ? Etrange comme nom, enfin si c'est ce que tu veux je t'appellerais Starfire…

La princesse plongea dans ses pensées. Elle avait compris le phénix… enfin** la** phénix… pas comme elle aurait compris une langue étrangère c'était plutôt comme… un échange d'impressions, de sensations qui se changeaient en mots au contact de son pouvoir… Elle regarda sa nouvelle compagne ailée et quelque chose la frappa… Starfire ressemblait à première vue à tous les phénix mais si on y faisait plus attention on pouvait voir que ses ailes étaient teintes de différentes couleurs.

_« Par Isis ! Un phénix arc-en-ciel ! Il n'en existe que quatre dans le monde ! »_

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par un fort coup sur le côté. Elle rencontra violement le sol en poussant un petit cri. C'était plus de la surprise que de la douleur, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait subit, depuis sa "promotion" au grade de déesse, le même entraînement que les officiers de la garde personnelle de son père, elle était une guerrière expérimentée qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher et une escrimeuse hors pairs.

Visiblement cet homme qui la dévisageait avec envie n'était pas au courant. Elle sourit, elle allait se faire un plaisir de l'en informer…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste l'homme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Un jeune homme lui souriait…

-Ca va demoiselle ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, fit poliment Gryffondor en se demandant qui était cet homme.

Il l'aida à se lever et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Arinis.

-Gryf… commença par réflexe la princesse. …aris.

-Gryfaris ? répéta son "sauveur".

-Oui !

Cet Arinis commençait à lui pomper l'air de façon souveraine.

-Et bien, demoiselle Gryfaris, il n'est pas prudent de se balader ici toute seule. Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ? Je me rends à Memphis, une belle fille comme vous doit en faire de même.

_« Oh non, pas Memphis ! »_

-En effet, je vous remercie de votre offre.

_« Non, mais tu vas pas bien ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »_

§§§

Alors que les montures d'Arinis et de Gryffondor galopaient dans le désert rougeoyant sous les couleurs du soleil couchant, la princesse se demandait toujours ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter l'offre du jeune homme. Il voulait entrer dans l'armée de Pharaon. _« Encore un fou, »_ avait pensé la magicienne. Mais elle devait admettre que ce garçon de dix-sept ans était un des combattants les plus puissants qu'elle est vue – ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Les deux voyageurs s'arrêtèrent dans un petit oasis que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu à l'aller. Elle fut frappé par l'état de la petite maison qui s'y élevé. Un enfant s'avança vers les visiteurs. Petit, maigre, les yeux noir et ternes, les cheveux de la même couleur tombants tristement… il n'était pas beau à voir.

Gryffondor lui sourit tristement, le gamin lui rendit son geste.

Le guerrier et la princesse dormirent là ce soir là. Ils payèrent (enfin, Arinis paya) la petite famille propriétaire des lieux pour avoir une place dans le bâtiment qui servait de grange.

Allongée sur des couvertures, la fille de Pharaon vérifia que son compagnon de route soit bien endormi avant de se lever.

Dehors les étoiles brillaient dignement… Un petit bruit attira l'attention de la magicienne. Elle contourna la maison et remarqua dans l'ombre une petite silhouette. Une fillette pleurait, repliée sur elle-même.

-Et bien alors, fit doucement Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'enfant releva la tête et la princesse comprit…

Cette longue chevelure rousse… La cause de tous les malheurs de cette petite fille. _« Quelle stupidité ! »_ songea la jeune fille. Sans mot, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'une demi-heure…

§§§

-Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec nous ! s'énervait Arinis.

-Elle vient avec nous ! répondait Gryffondor.

Cela faisait une heure que ça durait. Les deux voyageurs se disputaient au sujet de la fillette. Etant aussi têtu l'un que l'autre la situation semblait désespérée…

-Très bien ! Nous partons seules dans ce cas !

La phrase de la princesse tomba telle une sentence avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons. Arinis soupira. Pourquoi Seth, cette fille était-elle si têtue ?

-Gryfaris ! C'est bon ! Allons-y.

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire qui lui retourna l'estomac. _« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, par Hathor ? »_ pensa-t-il.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'enfant.

-Elle ne parle pas, soupira Gryffondor dans le regard était soudain devenu triste. Je pense que c'est du à un traumatisme…

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Ariela ? C'était le nom de ma petite sœur, proposa le guerrier.

-Vendu ! Ca te va chérie ?

La petite approuva et la troupe se mit en route vers Memphis.

§§§

Les rues de la capitale grouillaient de monde. Les trois arrivant en apprirent vite la cause : il y avait eu un incendie dans une grande ville du nord de l'Egypte et beaucoup de personnes étaient venues implorer l'aide de Pharaon qui semblait faire la sourde oreille.

Gryffondor sentit une bouffée de colère lui colorer les joues. Comment son père pouvait-il laisser ces pauvres gens ainsi ? Quel égoïste !

Soudain elle réalisa quelque chose… Elle aussi avait été égoïste de fuir ainsi le palais… Elle avait le pouvoir d'aider les gens et elle ne s'était préoccupée que d'elle-même !

_« Bien, j'ai fait une erreur, il est temps que je la répare. Attention Pharaon et nobles en tout genre, la princesse Gryffondor, fille de Ténet, prend les affaires en main ! »_

-Arinis, appela-t-elle, allons nous au palais ?

-Normalement, mais ça m'étonnerai que l'on nous reçoive…

La jeune fille eu un sourire mystérieux. _« Moi non… ». _A côté d'elle Starfire et Ariela (dont on avait caché les cheveux) semblaient amusée de l'effervescence de la ville. La petite troupe arriva devant le palais. Deux gardes armés gardaient la grille des jardins.

-Il ne manquait plus que ces deux là, grogna la princesse en reconnaissant les deux lourdauds qui servaient de gardiens.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais, souffla un voix près d'elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec…

-Ninésis ?

-Les yeux noirs ne te flattent pas vraiment, Gryffondor, sourit la sœur de la jeune fille à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-La même chose que toi…

-Mais, je croyais que tu étais partie avec Amasis ? Père t'a retrouvée ?

-Non, dit tristement l'aînée des deux princesses. Nous étions dans la ville qui…

-Isis ! Ne me dit pas qu'il est…

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues blanches de Ninésis. Gryffondor la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Quelques semaines avant sa propre fuite sa sœur s'était elle-même enfuie du palais avec Amasis, un jeune marchand dont elle était amoureuse… La magicienne comprenait la détresse de son aînée.

-Père ne veut rien faire, soupira enfin Ninésis. Il ne veut même pas écouter son peuple !

-S'il ne veut pas écouter son peuple, peut-être écoutera-t-il ses filles, affirma sa cadette.

-Gryfaris ? appela alors une voix masculine.

-Oui, Arinis ? Oh ! Je te présente ma sœur, Tahoser.

Arinis sourit à la princesse qui regarda sa sœur une surprise mal cachée.

-Je crois que nous devrions trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, déclara le jeune homme. On ne pourra rien faire avant demain…

§§§

Dans une chambre Ninésis et Gryffondor discutaient. Ariela était endormie sur les genoux de cette dernière. Starfire, elle, était calmement posée sur une table et observait sa maîtresse.

-Il pense que tu t'appelles Gryfaris ?

-Je ne pouvais pas lui dire mon vrai nom, Gryffondor, ce n'est pas un nom très répandu et tout le monde sait que c'est le nom de la 'princesse déesse'.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que je m'appelais Tahoser ? Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse le nom de toutes les filles de Pharaon !

-Il vaut mieux être prudente…

-Moui… Enfin, il est charmant ce garçon… minauda Ninésis.

-Ho, je t'en pris ! C'est un ami !

-Mmm… Puisque tu le dis… Bonne nuit sœurette.

Gryffondor fixait le plafond en silence alors qu'autour d'elle les respirations régulières de Ninésis et Ariela montraient qu'elles dormaient.

Arinis n'était qu'un ami… Mais sa sœur n'avait pas trop, il était très mignon… La princesse devait bien admettre que ses yeux verts ne la laissaient pas indifférente… Mais, non, ça n'était qu'un ami…

§§§

Une foule encore plus dense que la vieille s'entassait déjà devant les grilles du palais.

-Isis, jura Gryffondor, ne va-t-il pas finir par les recevoir !

-Qui ? demanda Arinis.

-Pharaon.

-Je ne pense pas, soupira Ninésis.

-Je me trouve ridicule, admit Arinis, parmi tous ces gens qui on tout perdu… moi je suis là pour entrer dans l'armée d'un Pharaon qui ne veut même pas écouter ses sujets !

La petite Ariela tira alors la manche de Gryffondor et lui désigna un soldat.

-Horus ! Il ne va pas oser ! s'offusqua la princesse en voyant le soldat lever son fouet.

Mais il osa… Il abattit l'arme dans la foule, toucha une jeune fille –presque une enfant- au visage. Elle poussa un cri suraigu qui amena le silence sur toute la place.

-Ecoutez moi ! fit un des gardes. Pharaon a des choses plus importantes à faire que vous voir, partez où nous serons obligé d'user de la force !

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que s'occuper de son peuple ?! cria une voix.

-SILENCE ! rugit le garde. Comment osez vous !

La personne ayant dit ces mots fut traînée de force devant lui. Il eut un rictus sadique en découvrant son rebelle, qui n'était autre qu'**une** rebelle.

-Je vais te montrer que les femmes ne sont pas là pour parler, ricana-t-il.

Alors qu'il levait une nouvelle fois le fouet, Gryffondor vit rouge et s'élança, fendant la foule. Au moment où le fouet s'abattit il rencontra un poignet autour duquel il vint s'enrouler, épargnant la femme, étendue sur le sol et maintenue par deux soldats.

Un filet de sang coulait le long du poignet de la princesse. Elle regardait l'homme qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité de l'arme avec colère. Colère que celui-ci lui rendait.

-De quel droit vous interposez vous ? fit-il.

-De quel droit frappez vous cette femme ? répliqua avec calme la magicienne.

-Je représente la justice de Pharaon !

-Dans ce cas Maât doit sans doutes en faire une attaque !

Le garde resta sans voix. Cette fille parlait des Dieux sans les prier, comme si elle était leur égale !

-Quelle insolente ! Tu seras la première à subir mon châtiment !

Les deux hommes qui maintenaient la rebelle vinrent se saisir de la jeune fille.

-Je tremble de peur ! ironisa-t-elle.

Ninésis soupira. Ces hommes allaient passé un sale quart d'heure ! Plusieurs personnes, dont Arinis, s'avancèrent pour venir en aide à cette jeune fille, d'après eux, sans défense. L'aînée des deux princesses les arrêta.

-Ne bougez pas, laissez la faire et vous aurez ce que vous voulez.

Bien que surpris, ils s'exécutèrent. Le fouet allait s'abattre… mais un coup de vent modifia soudain et mystérieusement la trajectoire de l'arme qui fondit sur un des soldats maintenant Gryffondor, lui mordant gravement le visage. Il hurla de douleur, lâchant la jeune fille pour se tenir le visage. Son sang se répandait sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés de son camarade.

-Alors, on ne sait pas viser ? ricana la princesse.

Son bourreau releva le bras. Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit, il hurla et lâcha son arme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Gryffondor reconnu le nouveau venu. C'était un lieutenant de l'armée de son père, elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, il était cruel et nombriliste comme ça ne devrait pas être permis, selon la magicienne. Et en plus, il était on ne peut plus hypocrite. On l'avait flaqué du nom de Gorderis, que la jeune fille trouvait, sans être vraiment partiale, parfaitement ridicule.

-Lieutenant Gorderis, fit le garde avec une voix mielleuse qui tira une grimace à Ninésis. Cette fille s'est montrée irrespectueuse des Dieux et de Pharaon.

-Je vois, cela mérite punition, n'est ce pas ? fit le lieutenant en se tournant vers Gryffondor.

-Qui êtes vous pour en juger ?

Gorderis fut soufflé par la réponse de la jeune fille qui arborait un sourire amusé. Elle s'**amusait** ? Elle allait voir ! On ne rit pas impunément de Gorderis !

-Tu vas payer ton insolence, petite peste !

Le fouet fondit sur la princesse. Mais à mi-chemin du visage de celle-ci il prit feux. Gorderis poussa un cri, alliant douleur et surprise. Les yeux de Gryffondor avaient repris une teinte carmin… L'homme qui la maintenait encore fut forcé de s'éloigner d'elle : elle était devenue brûlante.

-Que… Comment… Qui… bredouilla Gorderis.

-'Où', 'Quoi' et 'Pourquoi', compléta Ninésis que ce spectacle amusait beaucoup.

-Je dirais, Lieutenant, observa Gryffondor, que certaines choses passent au dessus de vos compétences !

-P…Prin…Princesse G…Gryffondor…

La foule fut soudain prise de stupeur. La Princesse-Déesse ? Cette fille était la Princesse-Déesse ? Chacun y allait de son commentaire. Seul Arinis ne disait rien, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Fermez la bouche jeune homme, lui conseilla Ninésis dans un sourire, vous risquez d'avaler une mouche.

-Vous… vous le saviez ?

-Que ma sœur s'appelait Gryffondor ? Oui, on me l'a dit à sa naissance ! rigola la princesse avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

-Sœurette, on y va, je ne peux pas le supporter celui là !

-Ninésis, tu pourrait faire un effort, ce garçon est charment ! minauda la magicienne.

-Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle, on va te marier avec lui, on verra !

-Ma chère, c'est contre ma religion !

-Ta religion ! Qu'Isis nous protège ! pria sarcastiquement Ninésis.

-Hé ! s'offusqua sa sœur.

§§§

Quelques minutes plus tard les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent dans un fracas pas possible. Un lieutenant de l'armée de Pharaon fut propulsé à l'intérieur.

Les conseillers et Pharaon lui-même se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du souverain d'Egypte de voir deux de ses filles à la porte, dont une visiblement en colère.

-Ninésis ! Gryffondor ! Où étiez vous, nous…

-Oh, épargnez nous ça Père, cracha la cadette.

Toute la salle se figea. Jamais la magicienne n'avait parlé ainsi à son père…

-Ne faites pas celui que ça intéresse, plus rien ne vous intéresse, pas plus votre peuple, que nous, vos filles !

-Voyons, Gryffondor… commença Pharaon.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Peut-être serait-il temps que vous faisiez votre deuil Père, cela fait dix ans ! Ce n'est pas en surprotégeant notre frère que vous réussirez à faire changer les choses ! Maman est morte et rien ne la ramènera mais elle est toujours là. Dans mon cœur, le votre ou celui de Ninésis. Notre amour la garde près de nous. Et que croyez vous qu'elle pense ? Vous voir délaisser votre peuple ainsi !

-Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !

-Il est tant que quelqu'un vous remette à votre place ! Fils d'Horus ou pas vous n'êtes pas au dessus de tout ! Vous devez faire le bien de votre peuple ! Maman vous aimez pour votre droiture et votre bonté ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est trompée à ce point !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Toute la colère de Gryffondor semblait avoir disparue… mais ça n'était pas le cas de celle de son père.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle calmement. Je sais ce que j'ai vu… Et j'ai vu des gens qui avaient tout perdus et que vous refusiez d'écouter.

Son père ouvrit la bouche.

-Je vous en pris, ne me parlez pas des barbares du Sud et de la guerre.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

-Alors ?

-Tu es trop jeune, tu ne te rends pas compte, murmura Pharaon.

-Alors expliquez moi.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Le prince de Babylone veut votre main, princesse, intervint un conseiller, sinon il nous déclarera la guerre.

-J'ai refusé, souffla son Père.

Gryffondor ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Des milliers d'hommes… des éléphants… des chevaux… des chars… des catapultes… Toute l'armée de Babylone… Elle marchait sur l'Egypte. Elle serait là avant trois jours._

-Vous auriez du accepter, observa avec calme la princesse. Ils seront là avant trois jours.

-Non, nia un second conseiller, nous avons un mois pour…

-Vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Je vous **affirme** qu'ils seront là avant trois jours.

§§§

Sur son balcon Gryffondor regardait les soldats de son père s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Princesse, appela une voix derrière elle.

-Et bien, Arinis, tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant ?

-Je pense que Gryfaris n'est plus vraiment le meilleur moyen de t'appeler.

Elle rit.

-Non, en effet ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je voulais savoir quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

Le flot de sentiments qui atteint la jeune fille à ce moment là, la dérouta quelques instants. Elle savait bien que ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens. C'étaient ceux d'Arinis.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais la princesse le coupa.

-Tu sais, Arinis, tu es un véritable ami pour moi, je t'aime **bien**…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Gryffondor, fais attention à toi.

Il partit plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La magicienne soupira. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal mais que faire d'autre ? Elle ne l'aimait pas d'Amour…

§§§

_Il me regardait… Je l'aimais tant… _

_Il me parlait. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient. Il avait l'air heureux. Alors, moi aussi, j'étais heureuse._

_Nous marchions. Devant nous se dressait un château, majestueux et mystérieux._

_Il me prenait la main… Mon cœur battait si vite… Son visage s'approchait du mien._

_Mais alors qu'il allait m'embrasser un homme apparaissait, les yeux rouges injectaient de sang._

_Il se mettait devant moi… L'homme disait quelque chose._

_Un éclair vert… Il s'écroulait sur le sol… L'autre riait. Je pleurais. Je venais de le perdre…_

Gryffondor se réveilla en sueur et tremblante. La jeune Ariela la regarda, inquiète.

-Je t'ai réveillée ? Désolée.

La princesse se leva.

-Viens Ariela, fit-elle doucement.

Elle s'approcha d'une commode suivie de sa protégée. Elle tira un pendentif d'une boite à bijoux. Il représentait une licorne et était en diamant monté sur une chaîne d'argent fin. Elle le mit autour du cou de la fillette.

-Tu le transmettras à tes enfants, d'accord ?

-D'ac-cord…

Gryffondor eu un grand sourire, elle était heureuse que la petite fille parle enfin.

-Que les pouvoirs des Dieux te protègent, lui dit doucement la princesse. Je vais t'envoyer loin de l'Egypte là ou tu pourras être heureuse et en paix. Bonne chance Ariela.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais…

-On se reverra ?

-Peut-être. Mais tant que je serai dans ton cœur je te protègerai et le pendentif en fera de même, soit heureuse petite Ariela.

La chambre fut illuminée pendant quelques instants. Puis tout redevint noir… Seule la princesse d'Egypte était encore là, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

§§§

Alors que le soleil se levait sur le troisième jour une licorne galopait dans les sables du désert. Elle arriva enfin. Le combat faisait déjà rague, emportant égyptiens et babyloniens.

Elle redevint Gryffondor et tomba à genoux.

-Par mon sang et mon pouvoir, par mon cœur et mon rang, j'en implore les Puissances de la Terre, du Feu, du Vent et de l'Eau. Que vos pouvoirs mettent fin à cette guerre en en effaçant la cause… '_Sublata causa tollitur effectus_'.

Le temps sembla se figer. Une lumière apparue au dessus du champ de bataille. Tous les protagonistes de cette guerre levèrent les yeux. Une femme superbe venait d'apparaître.

-_Et tu sûre que ce que tu demandes, jeune princesse._

-Oui.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

L'apparition leva les bras. Une lumière se répandit sur toute la planète bleue. L'Humanité venait d'oublier la princesse Gryffondor d'Egypte…

Pourtant dans un temple caché des Hommes, une princesse ouvrait ses yeux dorés…

_Fin de l'histoire de la princesse d'Egypte…_


End file.
